


Nothing Bad Ever Happens In Potion Rooms, Right?

by HappyWaffles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro is a thing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance likes Allura at first, Lance under love potion, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWaffles/pseuds/HappyWaffles
Summary: Heartbroken Lance and Keith agree to help Coran organize the potion room on the castle, but something bad happens when Lance drops a potion. Will Keith be able to survive a lovestruck Lance attached to his hip?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I know I haven't written in forever... but I have this and I plan to always have a chapter ready before posting the next one. I'm not sure how long this will be but most likely it will be over 5. I plan to post once a week! Enjoy :)

Chapter 1  
Hunk watched, as his lovestruck friend paced across his room. Lance’s room, he had invited Hunk in there to talk. 

“I think I’m going to do it.” Lance stated. “Today is the day I finally tell Allura my feelings for her.” He stopped pacing to face Hunk. 

While normally Hunk would be all for helping Lance, now he couldn’t do it, with what Allura had told him the day before. 

He thought back to it, her voice ringing in her head, “I can tell Lance is going to confess his feelings for me. It’s not like I don’t like him as a friend but I don’t think of him as any more than that.” 

“Hunk?” Lance waved his hands in front of his friend’s face confused. 

Hunk’s stomach twisted into a knot. “Sorry I was thinking.” he had to tell Lance, he can’t let him embarrass himself. 

“We need to come up with a plan, so everything goes well.” Lance said. 

“About that..” Hunk trailed off. “I don’t think this is the greatest idea.” 

Lance’s face fell, “What do you mean?” 

Hunk didn’t think it could, but the knot got tighter. “Allura talked to me the other day.” He started, “She told me that she could tell you were... gaining feelings. She wanted you to.. know that she.. doesn’t like you, like that” After Hunk finished he already regretted it. Lance’s shoulders slumped and tears started to well in his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry Lance, I am” He said, as if his friend wouldn’t believe him. 

Lance remained silent until he let out a light sob and fell into a criss-cross position on the ground. 

Although Hunk wouldn’t show it he was panicking. He did the first thing that came to mind and opened his arms for his sad friend. 

Lance accepted the hug and joined Hunk on his bed letting out more quiet sobs into Hunk’s vest. While thinking of encouraging words to say, Hunk couldn’t help but think about what Keith had also confessed to him the day before.  
//Flashback//(Hunk’s pov)  
I was in the castle’s kitchen making lunch for everyone, after a training session. Lance was in the shower and Keith came up to me. 

“Hey, man, can you talk?” He had asked. 

“Yeah of course whenever. What’s up?” 

“I,” He paused, “I have feelings for, one of the paladins.” I was surprised, I didn’t think Keith had very many emotions, much less romantic ones. The only person I could think of it being was maybe Shiro, but I assumed most of the group looked up to him like a father. Besides, Shiro had a boyfriend back at the Garrison. 

Blush rose to Keith’s cheeks before continuing. “Lance, I have feelings for Lance.” He said, a little quieter. 

“But don’t you guys, like hate each other?” I was taken by shock. 

“You’d think so wouldn’t you” he chuckled, before continuing, “I had a small crush on him back at the Garrison. The feelings only grew from there.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. At first I was happy for him, then I remembered how much Lance liked Allura.

“I’m really sorry, but, he has feelings for Allura.” It was kind of breaking the bro code by telling him, but I had to, he probably already knew about it anyway. 

“Don’t you think I already know that?” He became frustrated, then he sighed, “You’re his best friend, do you think there’s any chance he may like me?” He sounded desperate.

“I-I’m not sure.” I wasn’t entirely lying he hadn’t said anything about liking Keith in the past and he could have been hiding it. 

He smiled softly, but I could tell there was pain behind it. “Thanks, don’t tell anyone I told you, please.” 

I nodded and did the, lock-lips hand gesture, before he walked off. 

//End of flashback// 

Hunk snapped back to reality, as Lance’s sobs became louder. “Hey bubby, I know it hurts right now but it will get better. You’re the king of bouncing back remember?” Hunk tried to reassure his friend. He was going to tell him there were plenty of fish in the sea but he refrained. He didn’t really have any options, besides Pidge there weren’t any other girls on the ship. His options were quite limited. He thought back to Keith but he didn’t dare mention him out loud. 

Hunk liked being the one everyone talked to, he was always willing to help his friends but now it just felt over whelming. 

All Lance was feeling was deep pain. After hearing Hunk’s words, he looked up from the tear stained spot on his friend’s vest. 

“The king of bouncing back huh?” He said between cries. “I don’t know about that.” Lance was sure he looked terrible but he knew Hunk wouldn’t mind.

“You are Lance, you’ve been rejected many times, but here you are. Once you get back on your feet you’ll be the one breaking hearts.” 

Lance sniffed one more time, “Yeah, you’re right I am the king.” Hunk was glad Lance didn’t mention the rejection part. And, if he was already this recovered maybe the crush wasn’t too serious after all. 

“Is there anything you want to do?” Hunk asked, if there was a way to get rid of the crush for good it would be a distraction. 

“Yes actually, I think I am going to go train.” He said then stood up more confidently. 

Hunk was happy his friend wasn’t as sad. Lance fixed his hair and wiped the tears from his eyes in his mirror. 

Before he left Lance thanked Hunk and went on his way. 

While walking throughout the castle he tried to avoid any room he would guess Allura would be in. After walking for some time successfully avoiding Allura he heard some small grunts coming from the training room. 

On closer inspection it was Keith. Lance wasn’t too surprised to see him in the training room. At first he was annoyed but then he realized Keith might be the perfect distraction. He went into the small entrance room full of armor and weapons.

Lance could see that the Altean version of alternate reality was on for Keith so the room would look like a Galran ship. On closer inspection Keith looked pretty cute slicing the bots. Did Lance really think that? No, it was too soon, he just got rejected by Allura. 

He immediately dismissed the thought and slipped on some armor. 

“Hey, Mullet.” He said before shooting down the three bots in front of Keith. 

“I had that!” Keith exclaimed before turning the alternate reality off. 

“I know, just wanted to make a grand entrance.” Lance said back, he put his bayard up, ready for a fight, before asking, “Wanna spar?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Only if you practice with a blade.” 

Even though blades weren’t Lance’s thing he was willing to practice using them, if he ever needed it. “Challenge accepted.” His bayard flashed into a sword before making an attack on Keith. It was quickly deflected and they went into heated battle. 

After about half an hour of sparing, Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist, which had his bayard, making him drop it. He then grabbed his other wrist and wrapped it around his back pinning him to the ground. 

“You admit I win?” He asked after Lance winced. 

“Yes, yes I admit it.” Lance chuckled before getting up. 

“Say it.”Keith demanded.

“Omg, Keith is the best sparer ever. He’s so amazing and handsome.” Lance sarcastically complimented Keith. He blushed but without Lance seeing. 

“Hey, you seem a little distracted, are you okay?” Keith asked while they went to go get some water. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance thought back to Allura, it was getting late and he’d have to face her at dinner, he cringed at that. He agreed to himself he wouldn't tell Keith about Allura. Keith would just make fun of him. 

“There is something I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I’m not sure if this is the right time.” Keith took a sip of his needed water. 

Before Lance could respond they heard Coran walk into the training room. 

“Ah, my boys I am doing some inventory in the castle’s potion room and I was looking for some help, would you want to come?” The boys looked at each other before shrugging and agreeing to it. 

Nothing bad ever happens in potion rooms, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Not much to say but happy Friday and thank you all for the support! :)

Hunk needed to tell Allura what Lance knew so she didn’t try to tell it to him again. He found her in the main pilot room talking to Shiro. Luckily, they seemed to be at the end of their conversation 

Shrio left the room and Hunk approached Allura. “Hey,” he said shyly.

“Hello Hunk.”

“I talked to Lance and I told Lance that you didn’t like him,” he explained. 

“Did he take it well?” She hoped that he would be fine, human emotions were different than Altean’s, so she wasn’t sure how much he liked her. 

“Well, he cried for a while and now he’s training, I think it went okay. It definitely could have gone worse.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad he’s not completely destroyed over it,” Allura said and Hunk agreed. 

\---

“What exactly do you want us to do?” Lance asked on the way to the potion room. 

“Well, most of the potions are labeled in ancient Altean, the only person capable of reading it would be me. So, I thought I should update them in case we were to need them and I wasn’t available.” Lance and Keith nodded. “I would also like to check the, what humans call, expiration dates to see if any have gone bad.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Keith said. He was feeling happy about hanging out with Lance so much he just wondered why it was happening. 

“Alright, we’re here,” Coran exclaimed, turning on the dusty lights of the room. It was about the size of a master bedroom, and it was filled with selves. 

Lance coughed while waving his hand in the air, “When was the last time someone came in here?” 

“Around 10,000 deca-phoebs. Allura and I haven’t been in here since we came back,” he explained. “I assume since the potions have been in here they’ve fermented and became extremely powerful or have no effect at all.”

“Do you know which ones are which?” Keith asked. 

“Nope, let’s get to it!” Coran pulled out a dusty box to put the potions in. “We’re going to start with the sleep potions, move on to the appearance changing potions, then we’ll do the emotion potions.” 

“What do you mean emotion potions?” Lance asked for the both of them.

“Oh you know paranoid potions, sadness potions, love potions, that type of thing.” 

Lance’s mind went to Allura after Coran mentioned the love potion. He’s not really that desperate, he can’t be. He looked back at Keith, his friend. Keith smiled back, was he already looking at Lance? 

“You boys start dusting potions, then hand them to me to read.” The boys nodded and started to get to work, dusting. 

Around two hours passed before they got to the love potions. Everything had been going well, until Lance picked up a pink/purple potion. 

“Here you go.” Lance finished dusting it and tried to hand it off to Coran. Lance realized how much spending time with Keith and Coran was helping him forget about Allura. 

While in thought Lance heard glass shatter, “What-?” The potion Lance was holding landed on the ground and a pink fog started coming from the liquid. 

Coran immediately covered his face and pulled himself and Keith out of the room but Lance was too far away from him to do the same.

After a couple of seconds, Keith had realized what had happened and ran back into the room to save Lance, but it was too late. 

“Lance?! Lance?! Are you in here?” Keith didn’t know what the potion had been and worried him, it might have been dangerous. 

“Keith is that you?” The fog quickly cleared up and Lance and Keith made eye contact. Lance’s eyes glowed pink, and his expression changed. 

At first he looked scared but then it changed to pure fondness and love? Keith was utterly confused. 

“Oh Keith!” Lance ran up to him. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pun his head on Keith’s chest. “I was so scared, are you okay?” 

Keith was in shock, was Lance Mclain really hugging him and scared for him? “Lance you’re the one who was stuck in the smoke.” 

“Paladins?” Coran asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Coran? I think we have a problem.” Coran walked into the room enough to see that Lance was hugging Keith.

“Oh.” Coran walked over to the broken glass on the floor, he picked up an old soaked label. “I assume it was a love potion, but this is too ruined, I’m not sure the exact effects of it.” 

“Oh great, now I have to deal with a lovestruck lance for, who knows how long?” Keith was scared. It would have been fine if this was anyone else, but why did it have to be Lance? It would be amazing if Lance actually loved him, but this wouldn’t be real love it would be old, Altean potion love. 

Lance looked up at him with big pink eyes. He began stoking Keith’s hair. “Are you okay honey, you seem stressed?” Lance then took both of Keith’s hands into his own and rubbed his smooth palms. 

Keith was most certain he was as red as his jacket. Was this really happening? “I’m fine Lance.” 

“I think we should go inform the rest of the Paladins.” Keith agreed and they left the room after Coran gathered all the broken glass pieces. 

Lance went to holding only one of Keith’s hands. Keith could not believe this was happening. He looked back at Lance who was already looking at him. 

“You’re beautiful.” Lance told him, as if there was no way it could be false. 

“Thank you?” Keith honestly had no idea how to respond to anything he said. How are you supposed to talk to someone in a love spell with you?

“Are you uncomfortable?” Lance didn’t want Keith to anything but happy. 

Keith had to think for a minute he wasn’t sure if he should say yes and risk hurtin Lance’s feelings or, say no and take advantage of him. 

“Um, no this is okay.” Lance smiled again. 

\---

“Everyone, we have a problem.” Coran announced before letting Keith and Lance be shown to the rest of the group. 

“What happened?” Shiro asked. He saw the boys but he was confused. 

Hunk’s eyes widened, why were they holding hands? What was the problem? 

“Well we were in the potion room organizing potions and the blue paladin dropped a love potion now he’s infected.” Coran explained. 

Pidge started dying laughing, “Lance dropped a.. and now they’re..” She couldn’t finish her sentence before she started laughing more. 

Shrio gave her a serious look which told her to stop, “Is it dangerous?” He inquired.

“No, most Altean love potions were harmless, but…” Coran was interrupted. 

“But?!” Keith was very concerned. 

“There was one potion, it was rumored to last until the affected died.” Everyone’s eyes widened then even Pidge, who had just recovered from her laughing fit. “It was only a rumor though I don’t think it was ever perfected.”

Then, Allura stepped up, “I believe there are some books written about the potion inventory I can look for them after dinner.” 

“That would be very helpful Allura. Thank you,” Coran said. “Until then we should try to resume normal activities.” 

Resume normal activities? How could Keith possibly do that? They went to sit down and Keith tried to politely remove their intertwined their fingers. Lance sadly but willingly accepted the gesture, so they could eat. 

Pidge was still smugly smiling at them across the table. “Come on Pidge, give them a break it’s not their fault,” Hunk tried to save them. 

“I’m sorry Hunk I’m afraid I can’t do that, this is too good.” Keith continued to blush, and Lance didn’t seem to mind.

\---

After dinner was over, Lance was talking to Shiro about something and Keith took the chance to talk to Hunk. 

“Hunk, you gotta help me.” This time he really was desperate. Keith started to help Hunk with the dishes he was cleaning. 

“I know buddy, this is going to be rough for you. I’m sure Coran will come up with a way to end it then everything will be fine.” Hunk tried to ease his friend’s troubles. 

“But, what if he can’t and we’re stuck like this forever!” He was genuinely scared of having to stay with Lance in love with him forever. 

“Stuck like what?” Lance walked up to Keith and put his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

A flush raised to Keith’s face. “Nothing, you know Lance I think I’m going to hit the hay soon.” 

“Can I come with?” He yawned. “I’m getting tired too.” 

Keith couldn’t even imagine going to sleep with Lance. “I could set up some blankets on the floor I could suppose.” 

“Oh. Okay that’s fine I guess.” Lance’s abnormally pink eyes went sad. 

Keith’s heart twisted and he looked at Hunk for advise. 

“Yeah Keith, why don’t you just let him sleep with you,” Pidge interrupted, rudely. 

Keith gave her the dirtiest look he had, she would never let them live this down. 

“Fine, I guess you can sleep with me.” Keith finally gave in. This would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate!

“Goodnight, lovebirds,” Pidge said, as Keith and Lance walked hand and hand into Keith’s room. 

Hunk was also on the way to his room, he gave them a thumbs up. 

Eventually they made it into his room. Lance sat down first and pulled Keith down to lay with him. Keith layed down and Lance put one arm under Keith’s waist and the other over it. 

At first, Keith was stiff, but Lance’s warmth calmed him. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine this wasn’t happening and Lance really was in love with him. He fell asleep with happy thoughts. 

\---

In the morning Coran’s voice over the intercom, abruptly woke the boys up. “Paladins I think I found the potion Lance is under, please come to the library.” 

“Mmph.” Lance’s grip on Keith tightened with his noise and Keith remembered where he was, in bed, with Lance. 

Keith groaned and slipped out of Lance’s arms, he then pulled him out of bed. “Come on sleepyhead you have to get up so you can go back to normal.” 

“I am normal.” Keith’s stomach filled with butterflies, this? Normal? Keith could only dream. 

“Lance, please, for me?” Keith gave him his puppy dog eyes, and hoped that the potion would work in favor of him. 

“Okay, I’ll go.” Lance got up and took Keith’s hand into his own. 

\---

The walk to the potion room was slow, the love potion had to have made him tired too, Keith thought to himself. 

“There you are boys, I believe me and Allura have found the potion.” 

Keith and Lance looked into the book Coran currently had open. 

It was in all Altean but it had a picture of a pink/purple potion, much like the one Lance had dropped. 

“What does it say?” Keith asked. 

“It says that the effects should be gone within a week or more than a week, it depends on the previous feelings of the infected.” Allura explained. 

“So, how long should they last?”

“There is a guide to the extent of the potion on the side of the page, ‘No feelings: one quintant, platonic feelings: three quintants, pre existing feeling: one spicolian movement, and love: one phoeb. Then again, these potions were old so they could have longer effects’” Coran read aloud. 

“Well that book is wrong, I’ll love you forever, no spell required.” Lance sleepily, interrupting Keith’s racing mind. Lance then craned his neck from where is was resting on Keith’s shoulder, to look at the book. 

“What does that say?” he pointed to the next page. 

“It explains the effects should get worse before they get better.” Coran explained. 

“That’s just amazing,” Keith said sarcastically. “Is there an at least antidote in there?” 

“Sort of, there is one but it’s partly covered up.” Allura started, “We assume, someone didn’t want someone to see it.” 

“Me and Allura believe we know the ingredients that are needed.” Coran took out a list they had written. 

“Let me guess, you need me to go get some dangerous mission to get an ingredient.” Keith groaned. 

Lance frowned, he realized all of this was because he was under some spell. The more he thought, the more he realized Keith _didn’t_ want him under the love spell. Keith didn’t return his feelings. 

Tears began to well in Lance’s eyes just as they had when Hunk told him about Allura’s feelings. He let go of Keith’s hand and ran off. He tried to get to the hangar of the blue lion. 

The love potion made his sight more blurry the farther he was from Keith so it took him awhile to get to his lion. Blue immediately let her paladin into her mouth. 

Between the potion and his tears Lance could hardly see. He tried to think back to yesterday. The potion must have made his memory messed up too cause he couldn’t remember right. All he could remember was smoke, then seeing Keith’s beautiful eyes. 

Was that really Lance or the potion? Lance thought really hard back to the Garrison, he always had a crush on Keith Kogane. Before, he was only a boy that had succeeded the piloting simulator and taken under the wing of Shiro. 

Then he had met him, Keith had no idea who he was. He was _heartbroken,_ Lance had pushed those feelings down deep inside, but now they’re resurfacing and Keith still doesn’t like him. 

“Lance?!” Lance looked up from his knees. 

“Hunk? Is that you?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Lance it’s me Hunk can I come in?” Lance wobbled from where he was sitting and opened the lion’s mouth. 

Hunk walked in to see his friend, his face tear stained. “What’s wrong buddy?” He asked before eloping him in a hug. 

“I’m really confused,” He admitted. 

“Shoot,” Hunk said.

“Well, at first I was sad because Keith wanted to end the love potion, that means he doesn’t like me back.” Lance started to explain. “Then I wanted to know if I really liked him again or if it was the potion.” 

Hunk’s face softened he felt bad for both of his friends but he had no way of telling how much of the real Lance was talking. 

“Hey how about this? You just continue as normal, or as normal as possible until the effects wear off, then we’ll talk it out.” Lance smiled and nodded. 

He tried to get up but fell after bumping into the blue lion’s chair. “Whoa, you okay?” Hunk asked and helped his friend up. 

“Yeah, it’s just the farther I get from Keith, the blurrier my vision gets.” Lance explained. 

“That’s odd.” Hunk said. 

\---

“I can see enough now, thank you Hunk.” They were almost back to the library. Keith was feeling terrible, was it him that had made Lance run away?

“Keith?” Lance ran up to Keith like he had the day before after first being under the spell. 

Judging by Lance’s reaction he most likely wasn’t mad and Keith. “Hey are you okay?” Keith started stroking his hair, it felt right.

“Yes, now that you’re with me.” Keith blushed for the millionth time between the past two days. 

“Well, I assume we’re all hungry. Hunk would you like to make us some breakfast?” Coran ended the awkward silence. 

\---

Someone must have told Pidge about the events that happened earlier because she stopped teasing the boys, _as_ much. 

Coran announced to the group his and Allura’s discoveries.

“Great, so you have all the ingredients you need right?” Shrio asked.

“Not quite…” Coran’s words made everyone groaned. “There’s this pink flower called _amaren hortus_ I’ll need to have that flower before I can make the antidote. You see to end a love spell you must counteract it with another form of love spell, and since I don’t have the materials to make one myself I’ll just have to make due with the flower.” 

“So who shall go on the mission?” Pidge asked. 

“It would be best if Lance went since he is immune to the effects.” 

“If Lance goes Keith will have to go too,” Hunk spoke up. 

“Why’s that?” Keith asked 

“If I get too far away from you my eyesight gets all blurry.” Lance explained himself. 

“Ah, that must be the effects getting worse we should hurry up getting that flower,” Coran said, “You boys should start getting ready for the mission, normally I would say more people should join them but I wouldn’t want anyone else getting affected.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want anyone else infected.” Pidge chuckled out. 

Keith stuck his tongue out at her, though not very adult it was well deserved. 

After Dinner Keith and Lance went to go pack their bags.

\---

“Hey Keith?” Lance inquired peeking his head into the door of Keith’s room. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Lance walked in and sat next to the backpack. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt on this mission.” Lance said more shyly. 

“I don’t want to get hurt either,” Keith said, still looking down at his backpack. 

“Can you just promise to try and stay safe okay? You have a tendency to put yourself in front of others.” Lance was still looking down. 

Keith smiled before sitting next to Lance. “I’ll only stay safe if you promise to, I wouldn’t want you hurt because of some stupid love spell.” 

Lance looked nervous like he was giving up a vital organ, “I don’t know, you’re a lot more important than me.” Keith had barely noticed how close they had gotten.

“Please, for me?” Keith used the same trick as before hoping it would work again. 

“Fine. I won’t put my own safety in front of yours.” Keith could feel Lance’s breaths on his lips. They were too close for comfort. He couldn’t kiss him, not like this. 

“Welp, better finish packing” Keith abruptly stood up and went back to packing.


End file.
